


A New Noise

by ThatOneBrokenWindow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Romance, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBrokenWindow/pseuds/ThatOneBrokenWindow
Summary: Keith is just starting to break out of his shell. He formed a band with his college friend Shiro, he finally came out to his dad, and is just now starting to make friends at school. As he's grappling with his identity and newfound confidence, he meets Lance, another musician and a new kid in Keith's high school. Does Lance reciprocate Keith's feelings, and would being with Lance ruin Keith's music career?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The loud music blasted throughout the room and started to give me a headache. I could barely make out Shiro's face through the darkness as I shouted to him.

“I don’t think I’m ready for this!”

I saw his face scrunch in confusion as a beam of light passed over him.

“What?” he shouted back.

“I said, I don’t think I’m ready for this!”

The bass of the song barreled up my legs and into my chest, making my stomach swirl even more than it already was. I set down my drink shakily, no longer trusting myself to not throw up the moment I got on stage. The cup sloshed as I set it down on a nearby table, spilling a bit onto my red jacket.

“Shit,” I muttered, dabbing at the stain with a napkin I was able to grab from the table. Shiro said something else I couldn’t make out, and motioned for me to follow him. I grabbed his arm and he led me through the suffocating crowd of dancing strangers, out a door, and into a brightly lit hallway. My eyes seared with the sudden change in light, and I unconsciously rubbed them with the palms of my hands.

The hallway was empty, and Shiro leaned against the wall next to me. He was older than me, a sophomore at a nearby college. We’d been playing together for a few months, and this was our first real gig.

“Hey, Keith. Look at me. We’re going to be fine.” Shiro, while muscular and intimidating, had this special way of comforting people. His soft tone felt like he was hugging me with words; not that he would ever try to actually hug me. 

I kicked absentmindedly at some food wrappers littering the floor. “This whole thing is stupid. Who was I kidding? We can’t pull off a drummer and guitar duo. I’m not good enough for that. They’ll literally laugh us off stage.”

“No, they won’t. We’ve been practicing for months, and we aren’t half bad. You’re good at guitar. Your lyrics are amazing. We just need to stay calm.” He turned his soft eyes to mine. “If they don’t like us, then we’ll practice more. See what we did wrong. It’s a learning experience, right?” Shiro took a sip of his solo cup, then lifted his wrist to eye level. “Come on, it’s almost time. Let’s go get set up.”

I sat on the dirty linoleum and brought my legs up to my chest. “Just give me a few minutes, ok? I just need a second.”

“Of course. I’ll be by the stage when you’re ready.”  
A few minutes later, I made my way back through the loud and crowded room, trying not to stumble as I squeezed in between groups of dancers. I’m not exactly sure how Shiro was able to get us a gig at a bar like this one, and seeing all of those older strangers made me even more anxious about playing in front of them. I found Shiro talking to a bearded man who looked like he worked at the bar, and before I knew it the music had stopped, the old band had gone off stage, and my feet were echoing on the wooden tiles walking up to the microphone. Calling it a stage is a pretty generous statement; the platform that we were standing on was only a few inches off the ground and backed into the corner of the bar. The strings of my guitar were slick underneath my sweaty fingers, and I stared at the microphone in front of my mouth debating whether or not I should say something before we started playing. I twisted my head and locked eyes with Shiro, silently pleading for an answer. He gave me one by cracking his drumsticks together and counting us off… and then we started.

The whole set was a blur. It wasn’t a long time, we only played four songs in around a twenty minute window. I remember bits and pieces: the way my fingers slipped onto the wrong fret during a solo, or a horribly timed voice crack in the middle of a chorus. But I also remember how awesome my voice sounded echoing through the hazy bar, and how Shiro's drumming was just the right mix of frantic and calm. I wouldn’t say I was on top of the world, but I was pretty damn close.

“Thank you, everyone! I’m Keith, and that’s Shiro. We really appreciate all of you coming out, and have a good night!” The applause wasn’t resounding, but we got a solid wave of claps as we exited the stage. I was still high off of adrenaline, and I couldn’t stop smiling at Shiro.

“I told you it was going to be okay, didn’t I?” He said with a grin.

“Ok, ok, you were right. Can we stick around for the next band? I don’t really want to go home just yet.”

“I have to head back, I have a test tomorrow morning.” Shiro sighed guiltily. “You have your car parked around the corner, right?”

“Yea, I’m good. See you Tuesday!” I waved as Shiro was swallowed by the crowd and turned my attention back to the stage. After a few minutes, a trio of younger kids walked on. I squinted and realized that I recognized them… They all went to my highschool. There was a short, kinda cute girl getting set up on the drums. I think her name was Kate. Another kid I remembered as Hunk, a casual acquaintance from chemistry, was plugging in a bass guitar. Stepping up to the microphone was a tall boy I’d never seen before, wearing a blue shirt and a brownish jacket. He was holding a gleaming telecaster and had one of the cutest smiles I had ever seen. I unconsciously ran my fingers through my long black hair as he yelled out to the crowd.

“How is everyone doing tonight?” The crowd exploded into yells and cheers, and I just realized how popular this trio was with the audience. It was obvious that they had played at this venue before, but the reaction that this band got was almost overwhelming.  
“We are The Paladins! We’re going to play some songs for you guys tonight, and I hope you all enjoy!”

Enjoy was an understatement. The performance that followed made up one of the best nights of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw the singer in the hallway the next day. He was talking with Kate, the girl who was drumming with him last night. The sea of people in between us made it impossible for me to get a good look at him, much less talk to him. I was right next to my locker, so as I watched him ride the wave of people away from me, I opened the garish yellow door to grab my books. I shoved a few into my messy, stitched up backpack and threw the rest back into my locker. The headphone band around my neck felt cold against my skin, and I flicked the headphones over my ears while queuing up a song on my phone. Rough guitars echoed in my mind as I made my way through the crowded hallway and too my next class, still thinking about the cute singer in the hallway. I’d never been this fascinated with another boy before, and the feeling was kind of exhilarating. 

The moment I walked through the doorway into my chemistry class, I saw Hunk sitting in the corner. The chemistry room was different from all of the other classrooms; instead of having desks, it had these long black tables. I guess it was better for doing experiments? Whenever I walked into the room, I was hit with the sharp smell of chemicals and cleaning equipment. I usually sat at a table in the corner with a few other kids. We don’t know each other's names and we don’t talk about anything other than the work we’re doing, which is refreshing. I don’t really like talking to people, so my heart was pounding as I made my way over to Hunk’s table. He sat with a few of his friends that I never bothered to pay attention to. Luckily, we still had a few minutes before the bell rang, so the classroom was almost empty. The flickering lights cast a shadow over Hunk as I stood next to him. He looked up from his phone and stared at me expectantly.

“Uh… Hey.” I said nervously, running my hand through my hair. “I… saw you guys playing last night. You guys were really amazing.”

“Oh!” He said, his face breaking out into a wide grin. “Thanks!”

“Do you play there often? It looked like the crowd really liked you.” I don’t know what I was saying. I just needed to ask about the singer, but I’m just making small talk.

“Yea, we play there pretty regularly. We’ve been a band for about a year now, and that was the first venue we played at.”

Kids were beginning to filter into the classroom, and I saw the teacher start to pull his lesson up on his computer. A few of the students sat down at Hunk’s table and started looking back and forth between me and Hunk. 

“Anyway, I was wondering about your singer. I haven’t really seen him around before, but I just saw him in the hallway. Who is he?” My voice cracked a little as I asked the question.

Hunk gave me a weird look: eyebrows raised, mouth forming into a little grin, and eyes a little accusing. I felt my cheeks heat up. “Nevermind, I’ll just…” I gestured vaguely towards my desk and began to back up. I abruptly turned around, berating myself for another stupid conversation. I ducked my head down, reaching for my headphones to put back on my head when I slammed into another student. I muttered out a hasty apology and started to walk to my seat when their arms reached out to steady me. 

“Hey, are you okay?” I glanced up to see the eyes of the singer softly staring down at me, his lips curved up in a cute half smile. I felt my mouth gape open, and my cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red. His eyes scrunched up a little bit, and his smile widened. 

“I remember you! You played at the Open Tap right before us last night, right? Your band kicks ass.”

After what seemed like an eternity, I was able to croak out a decent response. “Yea… I saw you guys too. You were amazing.” At that moment I realized that his hands were still gripping my upper arm. He must have noticed too, because he quickly let go without losing his easy grin. I glanced around the classroom, and realized almost everyone else was taking their seats. I needed to get his name before class started. 

“I’m Keith,” I stammer.

“Hi Keith, I’m Lance.” His smile was perfect. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe you will, Lance.”

_______________________________________________________________________________

“Seriously Shiro, you should have stuck around.”

The garage was only illuminated by a single bulb dangling from a chain in the ceiling. Shiro managed to set his drums up in the corner next to a rack of gardening tools, and my amp was plugged in on the opposite wall. We had placed mismatched carpeting on the cold concrete of the garage floor to make it more comfortable, but the crisp November air still seeped its way into the dank space. Shiro was the only one of my friends in five years that I let come over to my house. Despite being older than me, he wasn’t weird about it. Shiro is just someone who is nice about anything, and doesn’t look down on me for being younger and less experienced as a musician. 

“Oh yea? Who was playing.” He got his sticks out and started warming up, an expression of intense concentration on his face.

“This band called The Paladins. I think all of them are in my grade, and they’ve been together for a year or so.” I fiddled with my guitar strings, plucking out a few old riffs I was trying to work into songs and tuning my guitar.

“Oh yea, I think I’ve heard of them. I met the drummer a few months ago. Pidge, I think? I don’t think I’ve ever heard them play before.”

“They were amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything like it. It was a little too indie for what I usually listen to, but they made it work. It was a little rough, which probably made it even better.” I could have sworn the drummer’s name was Kate, but I guess I don’t really pay attention to people’s names.

“Sound’s like you have a new obsession.” Shiro’s drumming became more frantic, and beads of perspiration started to form on his brow. His breath was visible in the cold air. The sharp crack of his sticks against the drum heads echoed in the squat building we were in.

“Yea, maybe,” I said wistfully, my thoughts already wandering to another musician on that raised platform, with short brown hair and a contagious grin.

Lance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance and I have a total of three classes together: Chemistry, English, and Band. When I’m not staring at him in those classes, I’m staring out a window or into space and daydreaming about him. He and I had barely exchanged more than a few polite greetings and smiles, and I’m already head over heels. I’m pretty sure this kind of obsession isn’t healthy, but that doesn’t change my infatuation.

Shiro’s noticed that something’s different, but he hasn’t said anything. When we’re in band practice together, I’d sometimes get lost in the middle of a song or forget a lyric while I thought about Lance listening to our performance that night at the Open Tap. I keep worrying that he hated our music, or hated my writing, and he’ll never talk to me or...

“Hey, you spaced out again.”

“What?” I come back to reality with a start. I’m sitting in Starbucks with Shiro, who was in the middle of talking about his Thanksgiving. I noticed with a start that his hair was getting a bit longer, and he started to wear glasses more over the break. “Oh, sorry. Keep going, I’m listening!” I felt guilty about tuning him out like that. I need to stop thinking about Lance; I don’t even know him. This whole thing was stupid. 

Shiro and I were occupying a corner table in the Starbucks a few miles from my house. The soft lights cast a warm glow on my hands, still sore from a long day of playing guitar. I took a sip of my coffee and nodded to Shiro. 

“So, I guess you and Adam are doing well?”

“I think so, yea. His folks seemed to like me when I met them over break. It was a little awkward, but meeting your boyfriend's parents is always awkward.” His smile broadened. “I think I really like him.”

Shiro and Adam started dating a few months after I met Shiro. Seeing them so happy together started to make me feel better about the attraction I felt towards other guys. I can remember late nights and half drunk conversations with Shiro and Adam in one of their dorm rooms. Adam was the first person to bring up the idea of Shiro and I playing together in a band. We aren’t that close, but he’s a really kind and loving boyfriend.

“I’m happy for you, Shiro. Really, I am.” Shiro’s wide grin turned mischievous as he leaned in closer to the table. 

“What about you, Keith? Any updates in the romance department?” He laughed at my hesitation, a loud chuckle that seemed to fill the whole room. “C’mon, I’ve noticed how you’ve been acting this past week! At first I thought you were running high off the performance we did, but I can tell there’s something else. I also know you are burning to talk to someone about it.” He playfully points a finger at me. “Spill it.”

I rolled my eyes, but my mouth was already forming into a grin. “Remember the band I told you about? The one that played after us?”

“Yea, The Paladins. Kind of rough and indie, but they made it work?” Shiro took a bite out of his pastry, intently listening. Seeing him paying so much attention made another wave of guilt crash over me.

“Right, right. Well, the singer and guitarist of that band is a new kid at my school. He is extremely cute, confident, and a hell of a singer.” I paused, taking another sip of my coffee. The bitterness stung my tongue. “I’ve only had one conversation with him, but I can’t get him out of my head.”

“Only one conversation?” Shiro stared at me incredulously. “I thought you had more guts than that.”

“Shut up,” I laughed, throwing a balled-up napkin at his head. He grabbed it in midair and used it to wipe his face. Both of us cracked up, drawing glances from an older couple sitting at a table nearby. “Seriously though. I don’t even know if he likes boys! I don’t want to make a complete fool of myself.”

Shiro nodded, growing serious. “Well, if you don’t want to ask him outright, maybe you could become friends with him? Get to know him a bit more.”

I sighed and shook my head, wiping the black hair out of my eyes. “That’s just setting me up for the friendzone.”

“Better than fantasizing from a distance, right?”

“Yea, I guess you’re right.”

Shiro stood up from the table and walked over to me. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

_______________________________________________________________________________

It began to rain as I got out of my car the next day. I pulled the hood of my coat over my head and took my backpack in my arms, using my body to shield it from the steady onslaught of precipitation. The drums in my ear beat steadily as I headed into the slab of brick that was my highschool. I checked my watch, groaning at the 7:00 that appeared. I had to come into school early to help my band teacher get set up for a jazz band concert happening later tonight. There’s an eerie feeling about being in the school building when no one else is, and it usually puts me in a good mood. But this morning, I feel a dark weight settling on my shoulders, and my mind feels clouded and hazy. I can feel the beginnings of hopelessness trail into my thoughts, and I try to shake it all away. 

“Dammit.”

In the mornings before a performance, most of the jazzband kids come to set up. Since I arrived a few minutes early, God knows why, only a few people were there, most of them underclassmen. The hard linoleum switched to cheap carpeting as I went to the back of the band room to drop off my guitar case. I could feel a soft buzz creeping in behind my head, so I cranked up the volume on my headphones. I grabbed a chair and sat down, closed my eyes and tried to breath.

“This is complete bullshit, Keith. There’s nothing here to be worried about. There’s nothing here that will send you spiraling into a panic attack. Calm the hell down, and just breath. Jesus christ just breath.” I wasn’t sure if I was muttering out loud or just berating myself in my head, but before I could come to a sane conclusion I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

“Keith, right? Are you okay?”

Shit. I recognize that voice. My fears were confirmed when I opened my eyes to see Lance’s dark blue irises staring into mine, his face cast in shadow by the low hanging lights of the band room. 

“Yea, I’m fine,” I said shakily. Get a grip Keith. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw our band director start organizing people into groups to set up the stage for tonight's performance. I noticed the worry on Lance’s face and thought that any other day I would love this attention. But not today. “Listen man, I’m fine. I think I need to… go to the bathroom.” Before Lance could say anything more, I hastily stood up and walked towards the door, stumbling over a music stand on my way out. The buzzing in my head became louder, and it seemed like the harsh fluorescent lights were becoming brighter and brighter. My shoes squeaked against the floor, and I realized that I was sprinting, hurtling into the nearest bathroom. The door slammed open, the handle digging into the plaster wall as I rushed into the bathroom, past the sinks and urinals and into the closest stall. I sank to the ground, my back pressed up against the wall as my breaths came in short ragged gasps. I buried my face into my knees as I struggled for breath.

Unprompted panic attacks aren’t uncommon. I dealt with them on a fairly frequent basis. But this was one of the worst ones I have had, and it was almost more than I could take. Hot, silent tears ran down my cheek as I sat next to the toilet. After a moment, I became aware of another presence in the stall with me. I glanced through watery eyelids and was able to make out a boy in a brown jacket and a blue shirt sitting next to me, looking at me with concern in his eyes. 

“Hey, Keith. Breath… breath. There you go. It’s okay. Do you need anything? Shit, here.” Lance handed me a small container of tissues, ones that you might find in a backpack. “Need anything else?”

I shook my head, returning my face to it’s position buried into my thighs, my arms wrapped around my shins. Lance’s voice was one of the softest voices I had ever heard. He spoke deliberately, but comfortingly. I had no idea what he thinks of me now, but I doubt it’s anything good. 

I don’t know how long he sat next to me. It could have been two minutes, it could have been an hour. Our shoulders were touching, and I couldn’t tell if the physical contact was helping me calm down or making my attack worse. After I felt like I could speak again, I lifted my head from my knees and rested it against the bathroom stall, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn’t look Lance in the eye. I’ve been crushing on him for over a week, and the first time we meaningfully interact is on the floor of the bathroom stall in the middle of my panic attack. I bet he thinks that I’m crazy, or weak, and he’ll never want to go out…

“If that’s your idea of fine, I hate to see what not fine looks like.” His voice still carried a soft comfort, and I stared at the cracking plaster on the ceiling, trying to connect the lines like constellations. Anything to avoid eye contact.

“Fuck… I’m sorry.” My voice was ragged and hoarse, as if to purposefully contradict his gentle tone. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” 

A long silence stretched between us. I turned my attention to the rough surface of the bathroom stall across from me, finding patterns in its course landscape.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked. I gave a feeble shrug.

The buzz of the loud bell ripped through the bathroom, causing me to cringe at the sudden noise. 

“Dammit, it’s time for class already?” Lance checked his phone, and then started to stand up. He looked down at me and held his hand out to help me up.

“I....” I stammered. “It's been that long? I don’t think I can make it through class today.”

“Yea, I figured.” Lance’s contagious smile sprung back onto his face. “I think you need some relaxation time. Come with me; we’re skipping.”


	4. Chapter 4

Five minutes later, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Lance’s minivan, nervously tapping my legs up and down. My hands were still shaking, soI balled them into fists and shoved them into the pockets of my jacket. After exiting the school parking lot, Lance switched on the radio. Soft indie punk drifted out of the small speakers in the car as Lance began to tap along to the song, his fingertips meeting the wheel producing a dull *thunk*.

We rode in silence for a little while until I finally worked up the courage to speak.

“Where are we going?”

“There’s a neat little place I go whenever I’m bored, stressed, or just need a break from everyone. It’s basically an arcade, but there will be nobody there this time of day. I know the guy who works there weekdays, and he lets me in during school sometimes.” Lance glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. “Or we could do something else… or I could just take you home if you want.”

I dreaded the idea of going home to my dad. I didn’t want to explain to him why I wasn’t in school, or why I had a panic attack. I didn’t know the answers to those questions myself; Yet I ended up in the passenger seat of my crush’s car, right after a panic attack, in the middle of a school day.

“If you promise there aren’t a lot of people there….” 

Lance’s face broke out into a relieved grin. “I promise.” 

After a few more minutes of driving, Lance pulled into an almost empty parking lot in a strip mall in front of a building whose sign advertised “Circuit Arcade”. The garishly neon lettering contrasted the soft glow of the interior. Rows and rows of old arcade games lined the walls: Galaga, Ms. Pacman, Dig Dug, and Centipede. All of my favorites, plus a seemingly infinite number of others. A young man with a wispy goatee sat at a desk close to the front, smoking a cigarette and reading a magazine. 

Lance opened up the car door and strode up to the door. I unlatched my seatbelt, took a deep breath, and stumbled out of the car. Lance held the door open for me as I walked through, hit with the distinct smell of alcohol. I wrinkled my nose. Lance, noticing my expression and started chuckling.

“This place doubles as a bar.” He gestured towards a row of beer taps in the back. “Pretty cool, right?”

The guy sitting behind the desk looked up at us, smiling a little. “On another date, Lover Boy?” My face flushed red as Lance gave the guy a smirk and the finger, throwing a ten on the desk.

“Piss off Jake. Just give me the tokens.” Jake rolled his eyes and gave him a bag full of golden tokens that were roughly the size of quarters. 

So Lance takes some people on dates here. Jake at the desk assumed that I was a date. Meaning… Lance takes GUYS on dates here. And he invited me here… on a date? My head was swirling with this newfound information. My heart started to beat a little faster, my stomach writhing with elation. But… he didn’t ask me to go anywhere with him before my breakdown. My eyes met his as he waved me over to the Galaga terminal. Could he just be attracted to me because he sees me as broken? Just something he needs to fix?

I shook my head. Stop it Keith. You don’t even know if he is attracted to you. You’re overthinking. Plus, that breakdown was pretty much the only time you interacted with him. So shut the fuck up and go play Galaga. 

We were the only ones in the arcade, and we played almost every game there. It took me a little while to relax, and even more for the buzzing in the back of my head to go away. But once I did, I had one of the best days of my life. It turns out Lance is pretty good at Galaga but absolutely horrid at Ms. Pacman. Whenever he lost, he had this expression of complete disbelief that sent me into a fit of giggles. We worked our way around the room, playing old terminator shooter games, older 8-bit arcade games, and modern racing games. Lance challenged me to a guitar hero battle, and we took turns playing at the hardest level. I usually won. 

Lance sighed and placed his hand on his stomach. We were playing a two player game of Galaga, but he quickly died and was now watching me play.

“I’m getting kind of hungry. Want to go grab something to eat?” 

I rammed my ship into the path of an oncoming laser beam, depleting the last of my lives. I tilted my head and met his gaze.

“Sure! What did you have in mind?” 

“I was thinking we could just drive through someplace, and then just eat wherever we want.”

I shrugged nonchalantly. “Works for me.”

We ended up getting McDonalds: he got a Big Mac and I got chicken nuggets. I found myself seated on a park bench, as I watched a family of geese frolic in the lake nearby. It was pretty warm for early December, and the crisp breeze was chill but refreshing. The last leaves of the season were littered on the ground beneath our feet. Lance and I sat and eated our food in silence, resting our food in between us as we watched the sun crawl its way into the afternoon.

“I feel like we should talk about what happened in the bathroom.”

A pity that a single sentence could ruin a whole afternoon. I focused intensely on my chicken nuggets, not responding. 

“I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. You barely know me. Forget I said anything.”

Faint sounds of laughter drifted up from a playground behind us as the bright light reflecting off of the water momentarily blinded me. I opened my mouth, and shut it again. I don’t know what he wants me to say. My hands began to tremble, so I shoved them back into my pockets, leaving three uneaten chicken nuggets in the box.

“What was today?” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, spilling out into the noonday light.

“What do you mean?” Lance’s voice was curious and slightly apprehensive. My eyes darted to the side, looking at his expression. The smile was gone, and his eyes looked serious. There’s no going back now.

“I mean… you were with me in the bathroom and you comforted me. I appreciate that. Then, you took me to the arcade, all of the sudden wanting to spend time with me after watching me break down. And apparently you take other people on dates there…”

“It wasn’t like that,” he said. He looked like he was about to say more, but I interrupted. I felt like I was on fire, and more confident than I ever had before. Is it because I’m around him?

“Then what was it like? I just want to know what it meant to you.” I pointed a finger accusingly at him. A long silence spread between us, and I realized that I was close to shouting. I had to be still messed up from that panic attack. Why else would I act like this?

“What did it mean to you?” He said softly.

I rolled my eyes. “I asked you first.”

“What are we, ten?”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Well, I’m scared you won’t like the fucking answer.”

I turned my head and stared directly into his eyes, trying to project all of the anger, fear, hurt, and excitement I felt into my expression. “Try me.”

Lance paused, and then leaned over the wall of food we had built. He hesitated for a second, his hot breath caressing my mouth. I stood ramrod straight, heart pumping a mile a minute, not sure what I should do. Was Lance really about to…

In an almost imperceptible motion, Lance tilted his head forward, and his lips met mine.


End file.
